Second Choice
by Gleek409
Summary: One Year After Nationals.What happens if Jesse and Rachel find each other when they least expect it.Will they give their relationship another chance or is it too late.Suck at summaries, but give the story a shot. Rated T jst in case. St.Berry FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I hope You guys Enjoy Reading This Story. I Hated The Season Finale I Was Hoping For Some St. Berry But Nothing Happened, So I Decided to Write a FanFiction Even Though I Suck At Writing. So Please Have Some Patience With Me and Don't Forget To Review Anyways On With The Story.

**CHAPTER 1**

Jesse could not believe what he was just witnessing and wasn't aware of the horrified gasps coming from the audience. All he could think about was _No it can't be. She would never do this to me, _but she did the proof was just in front of him. He was watching and couldn't do anything to stop them and all he could do was stare and blurted out '_Was this scripted?' _After hearing a no for an answer he knew he had to get out of there and fast. So he ran and got out of the auditorium as fast as he could and was soon in the busy streets of New York City.

He felt the cold air blow in his face and was finally able to clear his head and think clearly. He finally grasped what he had just witnessed and felt his heart shatter in millions of pieces. _His _Rachel… well no, not his. She would never be his, she never has been. Sure they dated for a while when he transferred to McKinley, but he knew she was still pinning after Finn. He knew this because he would sometimes catch her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking or paying attention. He ignored the fact that _his _girlfriend was staring at someone else instead of him, but was also scared that she would leave him any minute and decide to go back with Finn.

It's true that at first he was with Rachel because Shelby his Vocal Adrenaline coach asked him to get close to Rachel and explained to him that Rachel was her daughter and she wanted to talk to her. He agreed to help her because he was fond of Shelby and he owed her a lot. But also because he saw it as a great acting experience. What he wasn't prepared for was to actually fall in love. Yes, he loves Rachel Berry with all of his heart. He came back to her and told him how sorry he was and told her he was in love with her, but she still goes and kisses Finn in front of a whole audience during Nationals. Of all places they had to kiss at Nationals and ruined their only chance of winning. Anyways he had fallen in love with Rachel, but had realized that too late.

-Flashback-

They had just received their trophy at Regionals and he dared take a look in Rachel's direction. She looked devastated. She had the same look in her eyes as she did when he and the rest of his Vocal Adrenaline team decided to throw eggs at her knowing she was vegetarian. He didn't want to egg her, but his team still didn't trust him and didn't want him. So he had to prove himself to his fellow teammates. He now regrets so much and would take it back in an instant. He hadn't meant to cause her any pain. But it's too late for that now though what has been done is done.

The look in her eyes that day had been full with pain, sadness, regret, and anger. It had made him feel so guilty. At Regionals she had the same look in her eyes but instead of regret there was disappointment and A LOT of anger. He didn't have to ask her to know that all that anger was directed towards him. He felt saddened and pained him to know that she could actually hate him now. She had enough reason to hate him but still it hurt. That's what finally made him realize that he actually cared for Rachel more than he had wanted to admit to himself. He realized that he loved her more than anything and wanted to go to her and tell her how sorry he was and beg her to take him back. But it was too late for any of that at that moment he knew that. He had blown up the only chance he had with her and she was never going to forgive him. About two weeks after Regionals he heard that Rachel had started dating Finn. At first he was sad, but he was then angry because if she was with Finn just two weeks after their recent breakup then that meant she hadn't cared for him as much as she said she did. He then decided he would forget about Rachel, move on with his life and so he left to UCLA.

-End of Flashback-

Jesse kept on walking through the busy streets of New York when he felt something on his cheek. It was then he realized he had been crying this whole time. He wiped off his tears his mind racing and finally makes up his mind. He would forget Rachel Berry but for real this time and move on with his life. He couldn't go back to UCLA because he got kicked out, so he decided he would stay and live in New York. He would apply to NYU, swallow his pride and ask his family for help financially and he will start his freshman year all over again. He will not mess up like last time at UCLA and he will NOT think of Rachel again. With that reasoning Jesse St. James will begin a new life and with a fresh start with no Rachel or love in his life. Or so that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_One Year Later_

Jesse is with some of his friends and a couple of guys he knows but doesn't really talk to. They are at Starbucks talking and joking around. Mostly teasing one of his best friends, Jason. The story behind Jason getting teased was that the day before asked this girl on a date, they were doing fine with a lot of flirting going on. Jason had just bought the girl a slushy he tried kissing her when out of nowhere the girl just slaps him and throws the slushy on his face. Jesse and his friends couldn't stop laughing when Jason had told them this morning and couldn't stop teasing him about it.

Sadly the story reminded him of someone he had tried very hard not to think of too often for the past year. He remembered how two years ago when he used to attend McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio the glee kids always used to get a slushy thrown at them by the football players; thank God he never had to go through that humiliation. _She _was the one in the glee club that got slushied and bullied the most out of all of them. His mind wondered around sometimes and found himself thinking of _her_ again. He wonders what's going on with _her_? What _she_ could be doing at the exact moment? He feels a pain on his chest, but he is growing used to it by now. Every time he thinks of _her_ he feels it but tries to ignore it as much as possible. He hasn't thought of _her _as much as he used to, but everything just reminds him of _her._ The simple reason of him being in New York is a constant reminder to him about _her. _Knowing this was the place _she_ yearns to come and live at. And also because this was the place where _she _broke his heart into millions of pieces during last year's Nationals. He wonders if 'New Directions' made it to Nationals this year or if maybe they won Nationals. He is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear when Jason asked him a question.

"Jesse?" he finally hears Jason calling his name.

Jesse has been friends with Jason for about five years. They met during their freshman year in high school and had both been in Vocal Adrenaline. Jason doesn't look much like Jesse. He is a little bit taller than Jesse with bright green eyes and is blonde while Jesse had blue eyes and brown hair. He also knows everything that happened between Jesse and Rachel. He knew that Jesse had feeling for that girl even before Jesse even knew it himself. He always used to talk to him about her without even realizing it. Jesse had been miserable after he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline had thrown eggs at her two years ago. He had tried to hide it, but he couldn't keep it a secret from Jason. Then Jesse just left to UCLA without telling everybody and Jason hadn't heard from Jesse until about year ago when he had called him to tell him that he would be attending NYU. Jason was surprised and teased Jesse when he told him he had been kicked out of UCLA. But when Jesse told him what had happened with that Rachel girl and looked on the verge of tears he then felt bad for not being there for his friend when he needed him the most. Jesse had then asked him if they wouldn't talk about Rachel and not to ever mention her again. He sometimes saw him with a faraway look on his eyes and knew he was thinking of her. Jesse had that look on his face at that moment so Jason had decided to try to get his mind of off her.

"Hello, earth to Jesse St. James. Dude are you here with us or not?" Jason says teasingly to his best friend, but is also kind of worried because he finally had made the connection between his story and Rachel.

"Ha-ha yeah of course I'm here can't you see me? Or did the slushy get in your eyes and made you blind?" Jesse answered him jokingly. Jason just laughed and was getting kind of tired of all the teasing.

"Okay knock it off it's not funny anymore, how about a change of subject?" he finally said. The rest of the guys and Jesse just laughed harder. Finally Jesse stopped laughing and said,

"Okay fine," he paused because he felt someone staring in their direction but decided to ignore it so he continued, "What do you want to talk about then? Maybe about the time you….." he trailed off because he felt someone staring but now they were directly staring at him instead. He was about to turn around and tell whoever it was to stop staring and mind their business, but when he did there was no one looking his direction. He did see this guy standing by the door like an idiot, but shrugged it off and turned back to his friends and to continue teasing his friend. Any thoughts if Rachel now out of his head for the moment. Completely at ease, unaware that he would be seeing Rachel face to face really soon.

Kurt had left Rachel in their new home. They had just gotten to New York and Rachel was super excited. He was also excited for three reasons. One, Blaine came with them and was staying with them. The three of them Rachel, Blaine and Kurt will be living in the same apartment. Two, he was in New York and away from everyone that made his life a living hell. Three, he would be attending NYU with his boyfriend and best friend. Surprisingly he and Rachel had become really close during their senior year at McKinley and became the best of friends. Blaine had stayed with Rachel at the apartment 'trying to calm her down', but he knew Blaine was tired and wanted to get some rest. While Kurt had decided to go to Starbucks and get them some coffee or something. He got three mocha frappuccinos. He was getting ready to leave when he heard a group of guys laughing loudly and he heard a voice he thought sounded familiar. So he turned towards the group of guys and listened to what they were talking about. He was curious to know who the voice belonged to.

"…. How about a change of subject?" a guy with green eyes and blond hair asked. The guys whose face he couldn't see laughed loudly. He was wearing all black, Kurt could see and had curly hair that also looked familiar, but couldn't place from where.

"Okay fine," Kurt realized that was the voice he thought he knew. Somehow he knew the guy was about to turn around. Thankfully Kurt was able to look away quickly, but was able to finally see the strangers' familiar voice. Of course he knew the voice. It's no other than Jesse St. James.

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I don't own Glee or Jesse St. James. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and F0X. Srry for the mistakes but I felt really lazy and i don't think I caught all of them. Anyways on with the story and don't forget to review.

**CHAPTER 3 **

Rachel stood in her new room with a big smile on her face. Sure her old room in Lima was bigger, but this was big enough for her. She was so excited because she was finally back in New York. And this time she would be staying there for good. She would be attending NYU and the best part of all was that she had her two best friends in the world with her, Kurt and Blaine. The three of them would be living in the same apartment and will be attending the same school. She remembered how a couple of years back she and Kurt had been enemies. They had both been interested in Finn at that time and would do anything to bring each other down in front of Finn. And then when she and Blaine met, there had been a little incident in which she and Blaine had kissed while being drunk and Kurt hadn't been too cool with the idea. After they cleared things up the three of them started hanging out and sort of became friends. And now they are the best of friends, Inseparable.

Rachel's smile grew even more as she thought of her best friends. She wondered what they were doing at this time. She went to look for them and found Blaine sleeping in the living room couch, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. It was then she remembered Kurt had said something about going to the Starbucks near their new apartment. She went back to her room and begun unpacking her belongings.

While unpacking she came across a picture of her and Jesse at Junior Prom. She sat down in her bed sighting, any trace of her earlier cheerful mood long gone. She stared at the only thing she had left of the boy who had her heart and the boy whose heart she had shattered into millions of pieces.

She had met Jesse St. James her sophomore year in High School. And had fallen in love with him instantly. They were a perfect match. She and Jesse dated for a while, but it ended badly. She had discovered that Jesse had only been with her as a favor to Shelby, former Vocal Adrenaline coach and Rachel's biological mother. Shelby had wanted to get close to Rachel. To be a part of her life, but she had to wait until Rachel turned 18 to be able to contact her. She had signed a contract so she thought it would have been a good idea to have Rachel contact her on her own accord. Rachel fell right into the trap, but in the end Shelby ended up leaving Rachel again, not wanting to be a part of her life.

Rachel had been hurt by her mother's rejection, but what hurt her most was finding out Jesse had never really wanted her. She had foolishly fallen in love with who she thought was the _perfect guy_. But it didn't end there. Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline had thrown eggs at her at the McKinley parking lot. It had been terrible not just because it was a horrible thing to do but also because she was or is still vegetarian.

After that incident with Jesse she had been so hurt that she had made the mistake of kissing Finn. She knew it hadn't meant anything for her, but apparently Finn took it the wrong way and thought they were dating. She didn't correct him from his mistake and went along with him thinking that maybe Finn would help her get over Jesse ant it sort of worked. Every day she was with Finn she kept telling herself '_You love Finn'_ or _'You only want Finn no one else' _until one point she started believing it and convinced herself she was in love with him. She didn't think of Jesse as much when she was with Finn, but sometimes she slipped and couldn't stop herself from comparing both Jesse and Finn and thinking how different they were. In Junior year when Finn broke up with her she thought it would be the best for her and her carrier. But when she saw that he was going back to Quinn she just couldn't let him go that easily anymore and she decided she wanted Finn back. It became an obsession to her to a point where Jesse never invaded her mind again.

By the time Prom had come she still hadn't won Finn back and she also didn't have a date to Prom. She decided she wouldn't be going to Prom, but then surprisingly something happened that changed her plans. The boy who she tried so hard to forget and who broke her heart was back in her life again. One look at him and her heart literally stopped. All those feeling she thought were gone reappeared with just one look at him. This deeply confused her. He had apologized for the tragic events that had occurred between the two of them the previous year. She quickly forgave him and realized she had never been mad at him she had forgiven him long ago. She wasn't a person to hold grudges. He asked her to go to Prom with him, she easily accepted and felt butterflies in her stomach with the idea of going to Prom with Jesse even though they were just going as friends. She convinced herself it was only because they had a lot to talk about and lots of catching up to do.

Prom night had been great. She and Jesse talked a lot and discussed what had been of their lives that past year. When she had told him about her and Finn he hadn't looked to happy with the idea but it wasn't any of his business so she didn't need to discuss it with him. They had a lot of fun together and she realized how much she enjoyed his company and how much she had actually missed him. She never had as much fun with Finn as she did with Jesse. A few days after Prom Jesse had kissed her, it was a short kiss but at that moment all she saw were fireworks. It was then she understood what Finn meant when he said he saw fireworks while kissing Quinn. At that point she was really, really confused about her feelings. Her mind screamed at her that she wanted Finn, not Jesse. That he would only hurt her. While her heart screamed Jesse. That she was in love with him and they were perfect for each other. She wasn't sure about what to do because she was scared of getting hurt again, but she also couldn't deny her feelings either. Jesse had also told her that he was in love with her and would give her time to think about it. But then Finn had dumped Quinn because he 'realized he only wanted to be with her.' Rachel decided to forget about her personal problems for the moment and focus on Nationals. She will deal with the rest afterwards.

Nationals had come and they had gone to New York. At the end of their performance still on stage Finn kisses her. She had been caught up in the moment and kissed him back. Both of them realized where they were at and pulled away at the same time. She turned towards the audience whose jaw was on the floor after what they had just witnessed. She caught sight of someone leaving the auditorium but didn't pay much attention to it. Later after they found out they hadn't been in the top 10 list and where heading back to their hotel, Mr. Shuester told Rachel Jesse had seen their performance, but he didn't notice when he had left. Rachel's heart stopped. That meant Jesse had seen her and Finn kiss which meant he probably took it the wrong way. When they got back to Lima the first thing she did was to look for Jesse, but she never found him or heard from him again. She made up her mind and decided to let it go and give Finn another chance, but it didn't exactly work. They dated for a while, but she broke it up because she just couldn't stop thinking about Jesse.

She will always regret not giving Jesse the chance right away. She will never forgive herself about having doubts about her love for Jesse. If she had chosen Jesse maybe the two of them would still be together and had gone to NY together. Achieve their dreams and be happily ever after. But none of that happened and will never happen either.

_(RING RING)_

Rachel was drawn out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. And she noticed there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them off and cleared her throat.

"Hello?" she says answering her phone.

"Rach. Hey its Kurt…" he answered sounding nervous.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

"Rachel get over here. Now!" he demanded.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked getting worried.

"Nothing…. Just get over here. I'm still at Starbucks just get over here this instant."

"Okay. I'm on my way." She replied before hanging up.

Sorry for taking so long to update. Ill try updating much faster next time. But please REVIEW people. I would really like to knw your thoughts about this story. Also do you guys want Jonathan Groff back on Glee for Season 3. I knw I do :) Anyways REVIEW. Thank You for reading my story.


End file.
